


untitled

by stuccoed



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, in second person.... but also bbb's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuccoed/pseuds/stuccoed
Summary: just one of boboiboy's mornings.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Ying/Fang (BoBoiBoy)
Kudos: 5





	untitled

It’s a Saturday morning and life is far from perfect.

You wake up in bed with a head full of cotton and an aching back, plus a broken rib that isn’t quite healed yet and still burns when you move. Your brain has wired itself to remind you of the mountain pile of paperwork for TAPOPS you have to finish, the fact that you volunteered to help Tok Aba do the accounting for the Kokotiam, and Yaya’s promotion party that you have yet to organize.

You have a long day ahead of you despite it being Saturday, and you groan at the thought of it all.

And yet, you think it will be alright when you think of your current position, sandwiched between a mess of purple and yellow, sound asleep with their arms draped around you and each other. You feel yourself smile, your eyes fluttering shut. The image of Fang helping you with paperwork, Ying easily calculating numbers and the three of you drafting ideas for Yaya’s party together soothes you. _Ten more minutes would be okay, right?_

As you drift off into slumber once more, the warm sunlight filtering in through the curtains and the presence of the people you love the most beside you tells you that – it’s a Saturday morning and life is perfect the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! a bit of a bizarre ship, isn't it? this fic was written back when i was still active in the bbb fandom, which has been a while now, so i can't really remember how it came to be. however, i revisited it and found it cute enough to post, so here we are! i hope someone manages to enjoy this, and/or that it possibly opens a third eye for you. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
